


OT5 One Shots

by ot5_shorts (harry_tpwk)



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Baker Harry, Baker Liam, Cigarettes, Domestic Narry, First Kiss, Gay Love, Gay Marriage, Getting high, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Narry - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Lirry, Religion, Solo Niall - Freeform, Weed, closeting, married narry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/ot5_shorts
Summary: All ships, AU/non-AU, tags mentioned for each one shot.Updated weekly on Wednesdays.Suggestions/requests are open.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson/Zayn Malik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Get A Room (Zouis)

**Author's Note:**

> Get A Room – Zouis (2014, cigarettes, weed, attraction, kissing)

Louis wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was the first time they met all those years ago, being silly teenagers and goofing around all day, having fun even though they were being worked to the bone. To be fair, they didn’t talk that much back then, though, because Louis basically used to spend all of his time with Harry. Harry was the biggest flirt and Louis didn’t care about that, he just laughed and flirted right back. They were teens having innocent fun, no harm, no foul.

Maybe it was the first year after the show ended. Louis and Harry were still pretty inseparable, of course, but they were making close friends within the band and actually letting in the other guys. Louis locked horns with Liam all the time, and the shouting and the arguing really got over the top sometimes. Sometimes Louis felt like his opinion wasn’t valued, but most of the time, he secretly swore that Liam was just a boring old fart. That felt like so long ago, but it had only been a few years.

Maybe it was their first worldwide tour, though. Yes, that sounded more realistic. Releasing a second album, shooting a movie and playing in a new city or even a new country every night, having the times of their lives, but at the same time, Louis was often scared of being around his best friend in the whole world just because of everything that was happening. He couldn’t even interact with Harry in public without claims of them being a couple, and Louis was very straight, thank you very much. He’d seen plenty of lads naked before, and he definitely did not feel even an ounce of arousal.

That was how his rebel phase began. He started writing bolder tracks, started singing higher notes. He wasn’t scared of putting himself out there anymore. If he couldn’t flirt with Harry in public anymore, he was going to go around pretending everything was just fine. He started getting multiple tattoos, and while the craze was still going strong, he suddenly followed Zayn out one night and grabbed a cigarette from him, taking a drag. He’d tried a fag before, and it had made him cough and sputter so hard, he’d promised himself to never go down that route. But fuck all that.

“Aye, Lou, slow down,” Zayn said, dragging in another breath of nicotine as he watched Louis cough loudly and frown.

“’S alright,” Louis shrugged, catching his breath. “I’ll get used to it.”

Zayn rose a brow at that. “Sure you want to?”

“I’m sure, Zayn. What are you, my mother?” he scoffed.

“Alright, alright, I’ll back off.”

Louis had always liked that about Zayn. He was incredibly chill, always had been. Sure, he had his moments when he got dramatic, but they were rare. He was also by far the quietest, and Louis had a reputation for being the opposite. Sometimes he would wonder if Zayn got annoyed at him for being too loud, but Zayn always reassured him.

“I never mind being around you, Louis.”

That was how their smoking sessions started. Louis still struggled to smoke even a single cigarette, and kept it on the down low, but he liked being outside or huddled in a window with one of his best friends in the whole world, taking in a silent moment together, just basking in the crazy their lives were. Sometimes they would talk about the day, or the next album, and sometimes they would smoke in silence. Some days just needed silence.

When they broke off for Christmas that year and saw each other only in the beginnings of 2014, Louis was worried things weren’t going to be the same. Sure, they were still in a band, and sure, they still had three other people to confide in, but there was something about those late night smokes that gave Louis the therapy moments he needed. It was his mode of self-care, and it was how he connected to Zayn, but Zayn remained blissfully oblivious to Louis’s internal turmoil and dragged him out one night to grab a smoke before they headed off on their first stadium tour.

Louis was pretty sure that was the night it started, even though it took him months to realise it. They hadn’t even talked much, just hanging out in the back garden, smoking together, thinking about what was coming. Their success was only growing, and the high felt great. They didn’t feel scared about it suddenly being taken away anymore. It was liberating.

Then the tour actually started, and even though it was the most fun Louis had ever had, the stress and exhaustion was starting to get to him. It seemed like the other lads were doing fine, going off and even partying in the new cities and the ones they’d been to before, but Louis the party animal never had any energy anymore. Harry had been the first to notice, as always, but Louis brushed him off. Everyone was doing great, maybe something was just wrong with him?

Not that Louis hadn’t ever thought about it before, but he still felt a bit nervous bringing up weed to Zayn for the first time. He could never even breathe a word of this to anyone but Zayn. Niall and Harry never even went near cigarettes, and Liam would probably just tell him off. But not Zayn. Zayn listened to him carefully and agreed.

“I mean, yeah. I see what you mean. Might actually help.”

Two weeks later and they had a weed stash ready. In a hotel room somewhere in the USA, Louis snuck to Zayn’s room on a quiet night and opened up the bag. Louis was nervous, and he definitely coughed hard at the first hit.

“No no, that’s good, it makes you higher, the more you cough,” Zayn reassured, taking a long drag from the same blunt, blowing the smoke around him.

That was the first time it hit Louis, that he was in love with his band mate.

*****

Smoking weed slowly started becoming a regular thing. At first, they both kept it secret from everyone else, and Louis felt really guilty about it whenever Harry asked why he’d been spending so much extra time with Zayn lately. But Louis knew he couldn’t just spring it on the boy. He’d taken a while to come around to Louis’s smoking, and this was a fair few steps more extreme than that.

Liam found out one night, though. The tour was more than halfway done. They were recording album number four out of hotel rooms with their makeshift mattress booths as usual, and Louis and Zayn both had the night off. Liam was recording that night, but instead he walked in on a hotel room full of smoke and Louis and Zayn with their eyes blown out.

At that point, they had to tell Harry and Niall. Niall didn’t care much, but said he wouldn’t really want to join in. Alcohol was his chosen poison, or rather, life-blood. Harry looked so hurt, both Louis and Zayn felt guilty.

“I just wish you’d told me, you know,” was all the curly haired lad said, leaving them alone. 

That night, Zayn brought it up over another blunt. “I feel so bad, Lou.”

“I feel worse,” Louis groaned, staring at the ceiling, flopping onto Zayn’s hotel bed. “He knows how much I love him, how much I want to protect him. I hate that we hurt him by doing something that was avoidable.”

“You two do have a lot of history,” Zayn mused.

“Yeah, history is what it is, Z. You know that. We drifted apart a long time ago.” He handed the joint back to Zayn, watching him take in a drag. “And then I started smoking with you.”

“So, you’re telling me that we only became close because you couldn’t talk to Harry anymore?”

“No.” Louis sat up, looking at Zayn, surrounded by smoke. God, he looked ethereal. Zayn had always been incredibly attractive, though. Anyone could see that, but there was something about his hair growing out that made Louis feel something in the pit of his stomach, more than the silly crush he was developing. Zayn was like, really hot? “Uh you look like a model.”

Zayn chuckled. “Looks like the weed’s doing its job,” he shrugged, laying down next to Louis and looking up at the ceiling.

Louis felt his heart suddenly jump out of his chest wildly. Maybe it was just the weed. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe he could easily imagine and even fantasise about grabbing Zayn and kissing him roughly just to find out what he tasted like, and maybe he wanted to do it right then.

The next thing he knew, Louis was trying to avoid Zayn. There was something happening between them, and if Louis was the only one who felt it, he was not going to be embarrassing himself by blurting it out one night when he was high and his defences were down. He hung out with Harry instead, staying away from the cameras and any other prying eyes, and neither of them heard a word about it from management, either.

“What happened to your smoking and weed nights with Zayn?” Harry finally asked one night while they were playing FIFA.

Louis sighed and put down the console. “Harry. I really need you to not judge me for this.”

“Lou. I never judged you for starting to smoke, or even the weed thing. I just wanted to know. We barely talk some days, and it hurts. I mean, who cares what the world thinks. We’re still friends. Always will be, even after all this is over. I know that. But I think I’m going to have to judge you for suddenly making Zayn feel like he did something wrong. He came to me the other night, while you were recording. He was pretty upset, too, and you know he doesn’t get upset really often.”

Louis swallowed hard. “Fine. I’ll talk to him.” What else was he supposed to say right then? ‘I’m starting to get feelings for Zayn?’ His feelings didn’t even make any sense. He was not gay. No, he wasn’t.

“Okay, you two can have a smoking moment in about ten minutes. Zayn’s probably done recording. I told him to wait for you,” Harry grinned.

Louis didn’t know whether he loved Harry or hated him. He was a sweetheart who never pried into anyone’s secrets, but then again, he was also notoriously cunning when it came to getting his way. He only smacked Harry’s arm and left the room.

Zayn was waiting by the window at the end of the corridor next to his room, lighting his cigarette. Holy shit, his hair was literally falling across his perfect eyelashes. Louis felt like he was in a slow-motion movie scene. His brain was screaming ‘gay’ at him. Was he?

“Hey,” he said when he got closer and Zayn turned around. He suddenly felt so nervous, he almost bolted right then.

“Hey.” Zayn pulled out a new pack of cigarettes from his pocket, with his trusty lighter. “Fancy one before bed?”

Louis only stepped closer, so Zayn took that as a yes, taking out two fags and handing one to Louis. He watched as Zayn put the stick in his mouth and lit it, swallowing hard. He had to say something now, or he never would. “Uh Zayn, we really need to talk.”

“Sure,” he shrugged, looking at Louis, blowing smoke around him. Just casually being a sex god.

Louis cursed under his breath. “Now look, don’t get all weird when I say this okay? I need you to have an open mind.”

“Well, ‘course, Lou, anything.” Zayn was totally oblivious.

Louis wasn’t sure where the sudden boldness came from, but he reached up and pulled the cigarette out of Zayn’s mouth, standing up on his tiptoes and pressing his mouth to Zayn’s lips. They tasted of the familiar smoke and his lips were cool, the stubble he had feeling prickly against his face. Louis pulled back, suddenly incredibly shy.

Zayn stood there in shock for a few moments. “Lou, what was that?”

Louis was about to bolt, but Zayn stopped him by grabbing his arm. He cursed again and turned back around.

Zayn tilted up his chin. “Hey, look at me.” His voice was still calm, just confused.

“Look, I don’t know when it happened, okay, it just did, and I really think you’re like- really hot? Also I’m not gay so I don’t- ugh, nothing, forget about this. I’m stupid.”

“You are not stupid, Lou. But we both have girlfriends,” he said gently.

“Girlfriends that we never get to see, Z. This isn’t even about that. I don’t even like guys.”

“Uh, last I checked, I’m a guy,” he joked, making Louis smack his arm hard.

“Are you making fun of me? I just told you I’m attracted to you!” Louis was mortified.

Zayn chuckled. “Sorry, sorry. No. Okay you know you’re like, really attractive, right? I mean, those eyes, and those cheekbones, that jawline? And especially that ass. You think I don’t look at you? I do. You just don’t notice all that often.”

Louis smirked as the words sunk in. “So, you, Zayn Malik, are telling me, me, that you think I’m sexy?”

Zayn pressed him against the wall. “So cocky, Lou.”

Louis groaned. “Stop talking.” He grabbed his face and brought him closer to him, locking lips again.

This time Zayn was expecting it, so he moved his mouth against his best friend’s. It didn’t feel bad. He’d never kissed a guy before, but it wasn’t much different. Louis had really soft lips.

“Is this why you were being so weird?” Harry gasped from the doorway, staring at them.

Louis pulled back and smoothed over his shirt, going red in the face.

“Ugh, get a room,” Harry grumbled. “Stop making out and grinding on each other in the fucking corridor.” He shook his head at himself, going back inside.

Zayn chuckled under his breath. “So, uh, should we, uh, get a room?”

Louis grabbed him by the hand, pulling him inside.


	2. Niall Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narry AU, 2017, popstar Niall, baker Harry, married Narry, bakery manager Liam, platonic Lirry, light mentions of closeting, PR and religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Narry group chat on Twitter.

“Today on Entertainment Buzz, we talk about newest popstar, Niall Styles, who’s been making huge waves in the British and Irish pop industry. His first song, This Town, made everyone swoon over his smooth vocals. The simplicity was his biggest selling point, but his life has completely changed with his second single, Slow Hands. Now, Slow Hands sounds very different from This Town. It’s fun, it’s a dance tune, and it’s got cheeky lyrics. It’s created a huge amount of anticipation for his debut album, Flicker, slated to release in two weeks. The most interesting thing about Niall, though, is the fact that he’s playing small venues all over the country, performing his unreleased songs.

“That’s not all! He now has superfans, who have dubbed themselves ‘Niallers’. Many groups are following him around the country, lining up outside venues, even sleeping in tents overnight in line, just to make sure that they get in. This is the first time here in the UK that a small artist starting out has seen such a dedicated fanbase. It is said that he’s also working on making more music videos, and fans are beyond thrilled, speculating which songs they will get to see soon.”

“Babe?” Niall called from the bathroom, poking his head out. “Are you seriously watching that again? What is it with you and that show?”

“They showed a really hot picture of you,” Harry said shamelessly, winking at him. “Put some clothes on or I’ll have to shag you before you perform tonight. You know I can’t control myself when you roam around naked.”

Niall laughed loudly, the sound booming through the bathroom, going back inside.

Harry loved his laugh so much. He supported his husband in everything, even leaving his small bakery behind in the very capable hands of his manager, Liam, to help Niall chase his dream and release music. It had been a long year to the release of Flicker, only eleven days away, and Harry couldn’t be prouder. Meeting the Irish boy had changed everything in his life, for the better.

On most days, he didn’t care about them being a secret from the world. Niall was still starting his career. He shouldn’t be famous for being gay and married, he should be famous for his music. Sure, Harry noticed the throngs of girls showing up to every show, some of them coming every single day like dedicated groupies. He would’ve been blind if he hadn’t seen the way they looked at Niall. They loved him, idolised him, worshipped him, even. 

Harry was taken out of his brooding thoughts by a lapful of Irish boy, kissing his cheeks and nose. “Hi there, you smell nice. Excited for today?”

Niall nodded, putting his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning in close. “Stole your cologne. I’m always excited, Harold.”

Harry took his left hand and kissed his ring finger, where Niall used to wear his ring. The indent was starting to fade. “I’m excited for you.”

Niall softened. “I promise, we won’t have to hide very much longer. I want the world to know about the best thing in my life.” He ran a hand through Harry’s dark curls, smiling softly.

“I know, I’ll be patient, my love.” They stepped out of the hotel room. As soon as they were in public, they were only allowed platonic touches. They couldn’t even hold hands without it looking suspicious. If anyone looked into Harry, it wouldn’t be long before it was all over the news.

Harry stayed by Niall’s side as he got ready for the show backstage of a small venue in Birmingham. People were queueing up outside, hoping to get in. He just wanted to grab his husband and kiss him before the show, but he settled for a thumbs up and a wave, watching as the energetic and rambunctious overgrown teenager that he had married run onto the stage to fanatic screams. Harry was sure he would be running out into the O2 in less than a year.

Harry whooped, cheered and clapped from backstage. He was Niall’s biggest fan. He imagined what it would’ve been like if he’d never met Niall. Maybe he’d just be a face in the audience looking up at the Irish singer crooning songs about love and relationships. He would’ve had the biggest crush on him, not that he would’ve had a chance with him.

Niall ran off stage, sweaty but still pumped, giving Harry a hug. Richard cleared his throat and Harry sighed, pulling away. This was starting to take a toll on him, but he would keep a brave face and probably watch more of that Entertainment Buzz show tomorrow just to make sure they were still talking about Niall’s music and not his gay love.

“With only a week left before Niall Styles’s anticipated debut Flicker drops, we tried finding out more about him. He’s Irish, currently based in London. That’s not the topic of interest today, though. Apparently, his parents, who are separated, and his brother, Greg, all have a last name of Horan. So, is Niall Styles a stage name? Or are we missing something? Let’s wait and see until the superfans dig deeper. However, there was some suspicion raised when we tried to reach any of his family members for an answer and they all collectively declined. It surely sounds like something is brewing!”

“They’re going to find my birth certificate,” Niall groaned. He was in the hotel room in Pool with Richard and Will, his managers, and Harry, who was sitting quietly in the corner, looking sad. Niall just wanted to go cuddle him. He could never handle Harry pouting.

“We have to wait a while, Niall,” Richard said. “We can’t let your relationship status and sexuality eclipse the release of the album.”

“I’ll lay low for a couple of weeks, I guess,” Harry mumbled, getting up and leaving the room. He wasn’t mad, he was just sad, and as much as he wanted to still travel with Niall and support him, he knew the best thing for him to do right now, was go back home, so that was what he did. He went back to the bakery.

“I heard what happened,” Liam said, pouring Harry a cup of tea and sliding over a slice of fresh baked cake from the morning.

“It’s so stupid, and I really didn’t like leaving him like that,” he sighed, staring at the tea instead of drinking it. “It’s not fair. I shouldn’t have to control myself around my husband. We’re married, for fuck’s sake. I have the complete right to grab and kiss him if I want to.”

“You’re going to be there for the album release, though, right?”

“Yeah, I’m going to the launch party. What kind of a shit husband would I be if I supported his music for two years and left at his biggest moment?”

And that was what he did. He dressed sharply and showed up at the party, still wearing his ring, but his hand stuffed in his pocket. The ladies who did Niall’s hair and makeup all said hi to him, but they could tell Harry’s mind was somewhere far away in his thoughts. He just wasn’t the social butterfly they knew.

“It’s time for the countdown, so let’s go!” Niall said from the stage, everyone cheering. 

Harry stared up at Niall. He looked so excited. He just wanted to be up there with him, celebrating.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”

Niall jumped off and made a beeline through the people as everyone cheered the album release. He had to find Harry. “You came.”

“I wasn’t going to be that big of a dick.”

“With the way you left, I wasn’t sure where we stood.”

Harry tugged on his hand and pulled him to the side, behind the drinks bar. “I would never bring that into your career. This is the best day of your life. You should be celebrating.”

“I’m right where I want to be.” Niall grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He didn’t care who saw. He didn’t care what management thought. He’d spent a whole week worrying about whether he’d lost his husband because of a carefully crafted public image of himself.

Harry kissed him gently, pulling back. He was alarmed to see the tears on his face. “Ni, baby, what’s wrong?”

Niall shook his head and held up his left hand.

*****

“What a catapulting rise to stardom Niall Styles has had. Album release day of Flicker saw the highest sales in the first twenty-four hours of release in this year, and the highest sales for any Irish male artist, ever. But it turns out, that wasn’t even the biggest news of the day. He was clicked kissing a man at his party! Although the pictures are unclear, the photographer says he was a man, around six feet tall, wearing a designer suit. Niall was also sporting a wedding ring. We have reached out to representatives but we have yet to hear the answers to the burning question: Is Niall Styles married to a man?”

“You’ve played the same YouTube video for like ten times now, put it down,” Harry whined from bed.

Niall grinned and climbed back in next to him. “I finally see why you watch this show. We look hot making out on film.”

Harry laughed and pulled him down by the nape of his neck, kissing Niall softly, letting go only when he was out of breath. “You always look hot, but I mean, okay, you’re right. We’re the hottest couple.”

“Oh please, Harold, have you seen yourself in the mirror? Don’t even start with me. I have to pinch myself every day just to believe you’re real, forget that you actually are all mine.” Niall wrapped his leg around his waist.

“See, I would’ve taken that as a huge compliment, but calling me Harold is really not the way to get me to feel sexy again.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “Got some nice stubble going there.”

“I don’t know, I always liked clean shaven better,” the Irishman teased, smoothing his hand down Harry’s soft cheek.

“You know we can’t just stay in here forever, right? The world out there awaits.”

The world was waiting, but barely. After the grainy paparazzi photos were released, everything was chaos. Superfans were obsessed, trying to find out where Niall was, and if the rumours were true. Hotel security had to be doubled, and Niall couldn’t even step outside without getting screamed at. Album sales continued to be through the roof. It wasn’t long before critical reviews of Flicker started coming in.

“Newest album release by newcomer Niall Styles, Flicker, shows a lot of promise. Single Slow Hands is the biggest hit, but the album has more of the This Town-sound that will leave you aching with memories of past ghosts of failed relationships and the pain of life experiences. Be prepared to shed a tear, smile in joy and dance your hearts out: Niall Styles is here to stay.”

“With hits and misses, Niall Styles guides us through falling in love, one-night stands, late night feelings and fleeting moments of happiness through thirteen carefully crafted tracks sung soulfully. Flicker is the track that stands out from the bunch, with songs like Seeing Blind and You and Me disappearing into the mix.”

“Flicker, the most highly anticipated debut album of the year in the pop world in not only the UK, but even over the pond, shows a vulnerability that is rare in music nowadays. It leaves the listener wondering: who broke Niall?”

“At least the reviews are good,” Will said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Don’t forget the numbers,” Niall boasted proudly.

Harry kissed his cheek lovingly.

“You really couldn’t have kept it on the down low for another few weeks?” Richard groaned. “I’ve got the media breathing down my neck every five seconds.”

“No,” Niall said. “I wasn’t going to risk my marriage for my career. Some things are just more important.”

“We have to come out, don’t we?” Harry mused.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be just like the first time,” Niall shrugged. The ‘first time’ referred to when Niall had told his family about Harry, and that he was definitely gay. They had all lived in a small Irish town, practically a village, where everybody knew everybody, because they went to church on Sunday. Good old Catholic church. Harry had to work very hard for acceptance then but eventually Niall’s parents had come around. The Church hadn’t though, which made Niall ultimately leave and become Protestant. Niall still knew that was the best decision he’d made, and they were married because of it.

“It’s still better to release a written statement. No interviews for a while,” Will warned. “We can’t have them pouncing on you for this.”

“Nobody’s going to be openly homophobic on TV, it’s 2017,” Harry reassured. “People will take our side even if they do.”

“I’ll tell you what to say, don’t worry,” Niall said. “I’ve caused enough trouble, I’m just glad you still work for me.”

“Not funny, Niall,” Richard huffed.

“Boy, oh boy, do we have big news for you tonight at Entertainment Buzz. Did you hear about the pictures from Niall Styles’s album launch party? We bet you did! It was everywhere! And now, we finally have some official communication from the popstar’s representative. We reached out to his management a week ago, and one of his closest managers has finally responded to us. We apologise to the ladies, but Niall Styles is indeed taken! Not only taken, he’s married. 

“Don’t worry, he’s not unfaithful. The tall hunk we saw him kissing at his party is in fact his husband. We dug around, and it turns out that his name is Harry Styles. He’s from north England and he has a bakery business under the family name. It appears that the lovely couple has been together since 2015 and got married only last year in a private countryside ceremony attended only by close family members.

“There we have it! Niall Styles isn’t a stage name after all, he changed his name after he got married! Who knows, maybe he’s the next Elton John? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to Entertainment Buzz for all the latest updates!”


End file.
